


The Tricky Fox

by FlamingKookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingKookie/pseuds/FlamingKookie
Summary: The adventures of the perverted trickster of a kitsune, Baekhyun, and the favored victim of his antics, the village blacksmith Chanyeol.





	The Tricky Fox

The gentle pattering of rain against damp grass was the white noise that the young Kitsune, Baekhyun, awoke to. His dark brown ears twitched as his body began to react to the world around him and he opened his eyes. A little of the water had managed to slip through the protective wall of the tree he slept in and he quickly shook his fur to dry himself. His three tails twitched in an annoyed fashion as fresh water dripped onto him immediately after his attempted drying. His sharp fox face scrunched in frustration before he stretched and bolted out from his shelter. His body moved with an unnatural speed which would have caught someone’s attention before they would even notice his abnormal number of tails. The rain annoyingly pelted Baekhyun in his furry face as he continued to dash between trees and leapt clear over a ten foot stream, the rain having swollen the waters significantly during the night, and continued towards the small village. Once the village was within sight, Baekhyun went behind a tree and his quadrupedal form quickly began to felt in an inhuman distortion of nature. The brown-reddish fur dissipated into what became milky white skin and his claws retracted into perfectly manicured nails. The yellow hue of his irises were mostly overcome with dark blue but in the right light one could still see a glimmer of gold within those sapphires. The three mischievously flicking tails seemed to slowly retract into Baekhyun’s lower back and soon the three tailed fox was replaced with a beautiful young man with a head of shaggy brown-red hair. The sharp facial features of his Kitsune heritage was still present but a snout had been replaced with a well pronounced jawline and cheekbones. As the rain wet his hair and trickled down his naked body he wrinkled his nose to become accustomed to the form. It always felt a little strange in the morning. Once he became familiar with the human form, Baekhyun walked over to the hollow tree where he kept his belongings. The small silk bag sat undisturbed, exactly as he’d left it the day before, and he removed the invisibility spell to make it seen. He grabbed it and pulled out a large article of clothing which was far too big to fit inside a normal bag of such a size. He then removed a pair of sandals, an overcoat, undergarments, loose fitting pants, and a sash for his waist. All of the clothing was a deep red color, Baekhyun’s favorite, and he put on the clothing without a word. Once he finished by slipping into his sandals he gently waved his hand. The rain which fell before him ceased its natural movements and formed a thin sheen of reflective water for him to view his own face and slicked his hair back in the fashion he had seen foreign sailors don during their nights ashore at the brothels. The very same sailors he’d stolen these clothes from and watched in joy at the captain’s fury. Apparently they were expensive and meant for someone of high station. Knowing that made Baekhyun happy. He then finished the look by pulling out a well-crafted short sword and hung it at his side with the sash. It was his most favored possession. It smelled like him.

He entered the village as the morning rain was just beginning to let up and enjoyed the eyes of the common folk on him. Deep down he loved to guess what they thought he was. A wealthy foreign merchant? Perhaps a lord separated from his guard. Or there may have even been one of two who thought him to be what he truly was but were too afraid to make any noise. They were right to be afraid to do so. An angry Kitsune is never something you want in your village. He continued towards the smithy where he could already hear the clanging of iron on iron.

Chanyeol swung his hammer hard against the red hot metal until it gave under his strength and folded. His strong body was covered by a thick woolen shirt and leather apron while a pair of leather pants covered his legs and worn out leather boots on his feet. The chords of muscle in his forearms bulged each tine he struck the hot iron. Once the metal was folded it began to fuse together with each powerful strike. Once it had reached its desired state he removed the metal from the anvil and dunked it in water. As the billow of steam burst out someone walked up to the forge. Baekhyun could see Chanyeol through the clouds in front of him and he wanted to chirp as Chanyeol was gradually revealed as if a handsome hero out of his mother’s stories. While this hero wore wool and leather instead of steel and silk, Baekhyun found no other to be as handsome or as desirable in this world. The sweaty locks of black hair hung almost down to Chanyeol’s eyes and it took a moment for Chanyeol to seemingly notice that Baekhyun had entered the shop.

“Ah! Lord Byun,” Chanyeol said in his loin churning deep voice as he quickly put away the cooled metal. Baekyhun smiled and crossed his arms.

“Is my order ready?” It took much of Baekhyun’s strength to keep the allure out of his words as he watched the blacksmith quickly nod and rush to the back of the shop.

“It still seems like quite the unusual order, milord.”

“Just Byun is fine, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said as the blacksmith returned with the three silver nails he had requested. Chanyeol held out the five inch long nails in presentation and Baekhyun observed them as if he really looking at them. Instead his eyes gazed upon the heavily calloused leather skin of Chanyeol’s hands, the grit beneath Chanyeol’s fingernails, the small pricks of hair on Chanyeol’s arms which likely were constantly burned away by the intense heat of the forge. Finally he reached out and took the three nails but made sure his fingertips pressed against Chanyeol’s palm. He imagined how the rough hands would feel on his own delicate skin. With great remorse he removed the nails from Chanyeol’s hand and observed them. He smiled approvingly. “I expected no less than perfection and you delivered, as always,” Baekhyun said as he observed the expertly crafted nails.

“Thank you, milord.” A small sigh escaped Baekhyun’s lips as he couldn’t help the other man’s simple stubbornness and habits. “It’ll be three joints of coppers for you, milord.” Baekhyun reached into his sash and pulled out the small silk bag, now disguised as a coin purse, and removed a whole finger of silver. Chanyeol’s eyes went wide as he placed the three inch piece of silver in Chanyeol’s seemingly numb hand.

“Don’t spend all of it on drinks or I’m afraid you might forget me,” Baekhyun cooed, unable to help himself with Chanyeol in such an adorably confused state. “Promise me that.”

“I-I won’t, m-m…” Baekhyun quieted him with a finger to the lips. It was moments like these that told Baekhyun just how much taller Chanyeol was and he would have to get on his toes to kiss the boy’s lips. A part of him screamed to enchant this prince in rags but he refrained. He knew it wouldn’t work, just like the first time. It was just another thing that made Baekhyun adore him even more.

“I should be back in a few days. I may have another order for you.”

“O-of course!” Chanyeol yelped as Baekhyun took a few steps back, placed the nails within his long sleeves, and finally turned from his favorite boy.

Once out of the village, Baekhyun burst into a graceful run, his robes flowing around him almost as if they were ignorant to the force which brought all things to the ground. The magic was wearing off and he felt his sharp fox ears pop up from his head of hair. He frowned as his tails burst forth from the small of his back and flicked tentatively as he looked around to be sure none of the villagers noticed him. His magic was strong but he was nowhere near strong enough to hide his ears or tails for more than an hour at a time. Once he reached the small hill that overlooked the village, he found his large favorite tree and leapt into one of the heavy branches halfway up. Once he was settled he removed the three nails from his sleeve and took the time to truly look at them, now that he was out of the hypnotic aura of Chanyeol’s presence. The weight was exactly what he was looking for and he enjoyed feeling how truly sharp they were. The day passed mostly with him looking at his latest trinkets from Chanyeol before he suddenly threw one. It flew at deadly speeds before it slammed deeply into the trunk of a parallel tree. The five inch nail only had a single inch exposed to the air. Baekhyun smiled as a tail twitched and the nail quickly removed itself from the wood and flew directly into Baekhyun’s open hand. A small trill of excitement escaped Baekhyun’s throat as he pocketed the three nails once more and let his head lie back for a nap. When the night was upon him, he would see just what his favorite boy did once the forge was cold.


End file.
